Une histoire de St Valentin
by Castielific
Summary: Le titre en dit déjà pas mal. Huddy.


Cuddy fusilla du regard les ballons rouges en forme de cœur avec lesquels les infirmières avaient décoré le hall

Auteur : Sganzy

Disclaimers : Pas à moi, pas de sous

Genre : Humour, Huddy

Résumé : Elle détestait la St Valentin.

N/A : Le titre est pourrie, la fic très courte, plutôt simple et allez savoir d'où je sors une histoire de St Valentin en plein mois de mars…mais j'espère que ça vous plaira

Have fun !

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy fusilla du regard les ballons rouges en forme de cœurs avec lesquels les infirmières avaient décoré le hall. Elle haïssait la saint Valentin. Le concept était presque aussi ridicule que ces cartes avec des petits anges qui se faisaient des bisous et où étaient écrit des niaiseries du type « je t'aimerais pour l'éternité ». Cependant, elle se força à sourire quand une des aide soignante lui demanda si la décoration lui plaisait. Si elle osait avouer qu'elle détestait la St Valentin, on allait tout de suite prétendre que c'est parce qu'elle n'avait personne avec qui la partager. Oui, elle était célibataire, et alors ? Elle avait un salaire à cinq chiffres et une Mercedes avec qui « partager » comme ils disaient.

Elle pénétra dans son bureau et soupira en voyant House assis sur son canapé. Génial, il manquait plus de lui pour gâcher un peu plus sa journée. Il se leva en la voyant, les mains derrière son dos et elle hésita un moment. S'il lui refaisait le coup du pistolet à eau, elle allait…elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire, mais il n'allait pas aimer ça !

« Bonjour, docteur Cuddy ! »

Il souriait et elle s'attendait au pire. Elle avança prudemment, guettant le canular.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez House ? »

« Illuminer votre journée ! », annonça-t-il gaiement.

Il sortit les mains de derrière son dos et elle fit un pas en arrière, convaincue qu'il allait l'aveugler avec une lampe torche géante ou…quelque chose.

« Joyeuse St Valentin ! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et ses sourcils firent un bond jusqu'au plafond en voyant la boite de chocolats qu'il lui tendait. Elle la prit avec méfiance, s'attendant à ce qu'elle lui explose entre les mains ou que quelque chose en jaillisse. Non, elle n'était pas parano : elle était en face de House ! La boîte était anormalement légère et elle la secoua légèrement.

« Elle est vide. »

« Comment ça, quand ils disent qu'il faut offrir une boîte de chocolat, ils sous-entendent qu'il faut qu'il y ait des chocolats dedans ? Faudrait qu'il précise, c'est pas très clair. »

Evidemment. Qu'avait-elle cru, l'espace d'une minuscule seconde, que House pouvait réellement être gentil et lui faire un cadeau sans qu'il y ait de piège ?

« Je sais que vous n'aimez pas les chocolats à la liqueur, alors je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de vous les laisser. Pis comme vous n'aimez pas non plus la noix de coco, je me suis chargé de ceux là aussi. Savez-vous combien de calories il y a dans un praliné ? Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que vous me gâchiez la vue en vous engraissant, j'ai du les manger. Pour votre bien ! »

Elle secoua la tête. Il n'y avait que House pour lui faire ce genre de coup en étant convaincu que c'était pour son bien.

« Vous êtes conscient qu'on n'est pas un couple, n'est ce pas ? »

« QUOI ?! J'étais pourtant persuadé que toutes ces disputes, ces regards brûlants…Ce n'était pas le signe qu'on était un couple pour de vrai de vrai ? On m'aurait menti ? »

« Oui sûr, et si on ne couche pas ensemble, c'est uniquement parce que je me réserve pour le mariage », ironisa-t-elle.

« QUOI ?! Vous n'êtes plus vierge ?! », cria-t-il si fort qu'elle vit quelques regards se tourner dans le hall de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Elle serra la boite de chocolat entre ses doigts, elle avait subitement envie de lui frapper le crâne avec.

« House, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? », soupira-t-elle.

« Mieux qu'admirer la vue qu'offre ce haut beaucoup trop décolleté ? Ca m'étonnerait ! »

« Ca tombe bien, il manque de personnel à la clinique, ça devrait vous occuper pour les deux prochaines heures ».

Il fit mine de bouder et contourna la table basse pour se placer juste devant elle.

« Ingrate. »

« Clinique, maintenant. »

« Je vous ai fait un cadeau, vous devez m'en faire un aussi, c'est la loi. »

« C'est ce que je fais, je vous offre des heures de consultation. »

Il plissa les yeux. Tout à coup, son attention sembla attirée par quelque chose derrière elle et elle se retourna, curieuse. Il profita qu'elle soit tourné pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il ignora son regard outré et la dépassa, non sans lui donner une tape sur les fesses.

« Ca m'ira pour cette fois ! », déclara-t-il en sortant.

Elle l'observa s'éloigner entre ébahissement et rage. Finalement, elle secoua la tête. Ce type était…impossible. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la poubelle, mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à jeter la boîte, quelque chose à l'intérieur y bougea. Elle l'ouvrit avec précaution. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Ok, pour une fois, il n'avait pas gâché sa journée, au contraire. Il lui avait laissé le chocolat à la pâte d'amande : son préféré.

FIN


End file.
